Dr Ryou and Mr Bakura
by CraftyLion
Summary: A crossover between YuGiOh and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One scene, with dialogue from the movie, using a character from YuGiOh. Specifically, Bakura. Enjoy


**Author's Note: I just finished watching the 2008 rendition of ****_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_**** and, being as Bakura obsessed as I am, I clearly saw the beautiful youth and his sexy dark side though out the entire thing. This particular piece is a scene from the movie, taken word for word. However, I replace Dougray Scott with Ryou Bakura. (For the record, Dougray Scott looks just as sexy kissing himself as Bakura does.)**

*Edit: I was displeased with my first copy. So I rewrote it, realized that it had been fine the first time. I just took out the part that made turn weird. Result: This.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakura (sadly), nor do I own _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.**

* * *

Ryou _felt_ the second presence before he heard it, or saw it. The darkness that surrounded the other person permeated the corners of the room, the smallest holes in the ceiling, the very cracks in the walls. It chilled him to the bone and his core was frozen.

The words on the paper of the magazine he was reading jumbled. The letters switched with each other and the article no longer made sense. It was as if the ink itself felt the evil and was trying to run away. The picture of the man changed. His triumphant expression – he had just tried and survived the newest cancer treatment – twisted and deformed and suddenly he was just a scared little person, trying to escape the horrors of the room.

The doctor was reluctant to look up. He didn't _want_ to look up. But something compelled him. _He_ compelled him. Ryou raised his head, his eyes dragging along the page. The words separated, making a clear path for his gaze. And suddenly he was at the top of the paper. It was blank, all the letters having gathered at the bottom. His head continued to go up and his eyes had no choice but to follow.

"Did you miss me?"

The man was leaning against the door frame, his dark coat swirling around his knees. The leather-clad leg reflected the dim lights curiously. He had his hands in his pockets, a mocking smirk on his lips. The white hair, erratic and jagged, tumbled around his heavily shadowed face. He chuckled darkly.

"I mean," Bakura pushed off the frame and stepped forward, hands in the air. "What a way to treat a dear friend. First, locks on the door. Then the loony bin?" He continued to walk forward, twirling a finger around his temple. His seemed more disgusted than angry.

"It can't be," Ryou stated. He stared up at the man, now close enough to reach out and touch. Without the shadows to cover his face, he looked haggard. The dark bags under his eyes were big and implied that he hadn't slept for days … which he probably hadn't.

"So ungrateful!" Bakura was saying. "To be given the freedom to experience the _darkest_ thrills of the human soul, without anyone _suspecting!" _Bakura loomed over the doctor, his expression less disgusted now.

"You're not real," Ryou managed to get out.

"Oh, well, you see, you're _wrong_." Without warning, the man grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him from out of his chair. Ryou was dragged over his desk and thrown on the floor. He rolled twice before landing on his hands and feet. He had distinctly felt his ankle hit the edge of the table by the window and he suspected that it would bruise – and quickly.

Before he had a chance to get his bearings, Ryou felt two hands grab him again and Bakura slammed him against the wall.

Their faces were undesirably close. From this distance, Bakura looked even worse than before. His face was gaunt and pale. There was the slightest hinted of a 5 o'clock shadow around his chin and along his cheeks. His mouth was twisted. If Ryou had considered it at all possible, he would have thought that someone had taken a black marker and colored in the areas from the bridge of his nose to the outer edges of his eyes.

Bakura shifted his hands from the doctor's jacket to his shoulders, and then his neck. "You're lucky I still need you around," he said, smirking again. "Or you'd have been gone a _long_ time ago."

Ryou wrinkled his nose at the smell of Bakura's breath and the spit that came from his mouth. The clammy hands that rested snug around his neck made him squirm. The fingers wandered up his chin and along his lips.

"What do you want?"Ryou demanded through clenched teeth.

Bakura growled, "For you to stop. Being. _A baby!"_ He stepped back. "SUCK IT UP!"

Ryou stared at him in shock.

Then Bakura was back on him, his hands crawling over his chest. His put his face close to the doctor. "You realize that, only by accepting _me_ can you finally accept yourself."

"I'm not you," Ryou answered rebelliously.

"Oh no?"

"I'm a good man."

"Boooooriiiiiingggg."

Now it was Ryou's turn to smirk. He raised a finger to Bakura's face and tapped the air next to his cheek. "That's why you're here," he said in understanding. You're all in my head, testing myself."

And suddenly, the doctor and the man were kissing. Bakura pressed hard against Ryou's mouth, but it was a chaste kiss. He pulled away a second later. Ryou stood with his lips parted, shocked. He was suddenly aware of just how close Bakura was to him; the hands on his neck were clinging too tightly, their skin touching too much.

"Just think of all the goods times that we had."

Ryou tried to turn his head away, but Bakura kept it steady. The doctor clenched his eyes shut.

"Do you remember our first kill? That … that moment of surrender. It was sssso ssssssssweet."

"I can take control."

Bakura laughed to that. It was a cold, harsh laugh that had no real feeling in it. It reflected his personality perfectly.

"You can't even tell that lawyer girlfriend of yours what you _think_ you want to do to her because. You. Can't." He accentuated the last three words with a touch to Ryou's nose.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Make me," the other man challenged.

"No more!"

In response, Bakura rushed forward. With one hand around his neck, he lifted Ryou into the air. His fingers tightened with every inch he raised the doctor.

Ryou felt like his head was going to explode. His eyes hurt as the pressure behind them increased. His cheek twitched. But he didn't look anywhere else but at the face under him. He tried to glare as menacingly as he could at it. Bakura only smiled evilly.

There was no more breath coming out of his mouth. Ryou could feel himself choking for air. He was going to die. Right here. Right now. By his own hands.

* * *

Ryou sat up in a wild panic. He reached for his neck, but found no constricting fingers on it. There was no magazine with jumbled letters. There was no evil man in the doorway. He wasn't even in his office. He was in the room he had fallen asleep in, the one in the psychiatric ward. The room had dark padded walls, not wood. He was on a bed with scratchy white sheets, not at his desk chair.

Ryou allowed himself a breath of relief. It had all been a dream. The magazine, the man, the … kiss. Just a dream. He wasn't about to die. He was safe.

But he knew he wasn't. It had been a dream, but it was real. Bakura was real.

Real angry.

Ryou collapsed onto the pillow again.

He would never be safe.

**A/N: I suggest you look up "Dougray Scott as Jekyll and Hyde" on Youtube to see what this scene looks like. Well ... to see what it really looks like. It cuts off at the end of the video and leaves it where Hyde is holding Jekyll by the neck. As a note, the psychiatric room part of the fiction is also part of the movie.  
Anyway, Scott does the dialogue a lot more justice, but hearing and writing the emphasis on words are two separate arts.  
((singing)) Jekyll, Jekyll, Hyde. Jekyll Hyde, Hyde Jekyll. Jekyll, Jekyll Hyde, Jekyll Hyde.  
Lords, I love _Arthur_  
**


End file.
